Conquering the game while falling in love
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "Well you see Traffy," Luffy stretched out his nickname grinning at Law's annoyance. Law glared at him, or was it a her now since he found out Luffy's real gender? female Luffy. Lawlu
1. Chapter 1

**So I kinda wanna try a fem. Luffy story and since I really love Lawlu that's what I'm going to make the main pairing as. I go this idea from reading one too many sad angst stories. Most of the ones I read were by The Dark Crimson Blood. I absolutely love their work. **

**Anyways! I do not own One piece! I do ship Lawlu all the way!**

**Again, please enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**/**

**Prologue:**

Maybe it was better this way. Better that she leave this world without them knowing. Although it probably wouldn't have mattered whether or not she had said anything. They wouldn't care. They never do.

They never noticed her. Never noticed her pain. The tears she cried. The screams she let out. They never noticed her struggles.

And even if they had it was already too late. It had been for a very long time. She closed her eyes the wind gently ruffled her raven hair. She smiled.

One step forward. The sound of a door opening.

A second step. The sound of rushing feet coming towards her.

She fell. A hand reaching out for her but missing by a breath.

Onyx colored eyes looked back to see who it was. Her heart broke once more but she smiled through it. It was dumb hope to think that it would be them. Her eyes closed once more.

She listened to the sound of rushing wind. It soothed her and it sounded almost like a lullaby.

_Splat!_

She lied on the ground smiling looking peaceful. A red rose blooming underneath her painting her red. Some screamed. Some cried. Some even vomited, but only one looked at her understandably with sorrow.

They held out their hand and she took it. It had been her choice. However...

Death would always mourn those who willing sought her.

"May your life in the next be a happy one..."

She walked away not one person taking notice. All too busy looking at the now dead girl.

...

"Sister," a soft deep voice called out to Death, "why do you cry?"

"I cry because I am mourning another life that I have taken."

"...So kind hearted you are sister."

"What is truly kindness, Brother? Is it taking a chance of breath away before they live? Taking them away from their hardships when so many other have overcome the same? Is that truly kindness, Brother?"

Blue eyes looked at her, "In some cases it might as well be. Loneliness is the worst kind of pain. Because even death is better than being lonely, Sister." He stood up ruffling her long wavy raven locks.

"...Have you ever been lonely Brother?"

He smiled warmly, a tad bit of sadness mixing in as well. "Once, but that was a very, very,very, long time ago." He waved her over signalling her to follow.

She stood and walked slowly to where he was. He wiped his hand over a glass window.

"These are this years new Ghosts. The new prey for drawing _that_ thing out." He waited, "Recognize any?"

Death looked at it closely. Her eyes widened when she saw. "The girl..."

Her Brother smiled, "Yes. I have a feeling about her. A good one. If she manages to survive this she'll be granted new life, or anything else her heart desires, but she must survive and win."

Death looked worried, "I wonder if she can do it...?"

He shook his head smiling at the girl in the window fondly, "She can. She's a D after all."

The girl in the windows view grinned widely hands crossed behind her back. She seemed to looking at the spot where she died before turning back.

Death watched smiling as well, "Damn those D's." She chuckled shaking her head, "I always fall for their charm."

Her Brother grinned, "Indeed you do Sister. Indeed you do, but I do as well. I wonder how this one's going to shake things up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys you have no I idea of how happy I was to see so many of you following! I'll do my best to keep your interest and not to let you down! By the way this sort of like another prologue, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

**So please, enjoy. And thank you for the review Kimi Saruby. I love Lawlu as well. As well as thank you to:**

**Anna Cadwell**

**Atsuki-rin**

**KuniaKuniKu**

**rockelenelly**

** theyuyu96**

**And Shadow wolf fang.**

**Thank you all for following/favoriting and reading. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own One piece.**

**/**

The first thing she noticed was nothing. She knew she was somewhere, but at the same time she didn't. It was weird and just...weird. She opened her onyx colored eyes and saw people crowding around something. She walked to see what it was they were all looking at and saw herself.

She didn't think anything of it. Only shrugging it off and grinning widely. She crossed her arms behind her head and walked away. The grin never leaving her face. She walked past ambulances and police officers, but she never passed by _them._

Her heart broke a little bit more. She laughed to herself however. _'Why does it hurt? I knew they wouldn't be here. I knew and yet...'_

She stared at the sky. It began to cry and she smirked softly. She turned her head to the windows of the building. She stared at her reflection. She looked so pale, so fragile, so...weak. She gripped her shoulder length hair trying to rip it off. That's when she saw the glass bottle in the alley.

_Smash! _

_Clink. _

_Clink._

She held a piece of glass in her hand and in the other her hair. She sliced it all off. It wasn't neat and it wasn't nice, but it felt right. It felt..._wonderful._ She stared at herself and for the first time in such a very long time she grinned. Truly happy about something.

Something that was so small and insignificant, and yet...not.

However there was still one thing she needed to do.

"Luffy," she said to herself, "that's my new name. Monkey D Luffy." She laughed loudly and began to run. She ran from the old her and the past. She ran away from it all and looked to her never moving future as a ghost.

The rain fell harder but it didn't matter to her. The rain felt nice. Washing away her old persona. She ran splashing everyone and yet no one. She grinned as she ran.

Luffy may not have noticed them, but they all noticed her.

A man with spiky red hair wearing googles walked past her. His skin was chalky white. He smirked and went on his way. Besides him was a tall muscular man wearing a blue and white mask his long blonde hair only showing at the back. He walked besides the other only turning back to look at figure dressed in red vanish from view.

She passed by a woman with bright pink hair. The woman sat a café eating her one hundred and eighth slice of pizza. Nine boxes of them stacked in front of her. The woman only saw a blur of red and black run past. She watched her run.

Luffy passed by two other men one smoking a cigar dressed as a hit man. His companion dressed as a rich man with long light blonde hair, a tad wavy, and eyebrows that were very unique. They watched her run past them away from the opera house.

She passed by an alley a woman shrouded in the shadows watching her and smiling mysteriously with calm sea blue eyes. She turned away heading in the direction where more people sat watching.

Luffy didn't know where she was running or why. She just grinned and went with it laughing as she did. Soon she passed by a staircase that lead to a shrine above. A tall man very muscular dressed in monk robes walked down the stairs only stopping to watch her run. He smiled darkly.

She came through a underpass the sun beginning to shine through the clouds. It still wasn't enough to stop the rain however. A tan man wearing a green bandanna around his head watched her. He laughed as she ran returning back to the shadows.

Eventually she made it to down town where the beach was. A pair of men arguing while walking. One had a braid while the other wore some mask thing. The one with braid had teeth that reminded her of a piano while the other sort of reminded her of a fox. They stopped arguing the moment she ran past them. They stopped to turn back.

Luffy's chest began to hurt. She had been running for quite a long time, but she wanted to go further. She knew something was waiting for her. Still wearing the same grin she had when she began she walked into a crowd of people. In that crowd was a tall slim man dressed in dark blue with a yellow print of a grinning face on the front of his sweater.

A feather trim on the collar of the sweater. Tattoos on his hands and a fluffy white hat with brown spots that made paw shaped figures.

As if by slow motion the two passed by each other their eyes connecting. Luffy looked at him and he looked back. The man was scruffy looking, but in a good way. A way that worked for him. She turned away and ran on, but he watched her go even so. The sun had finally broken through.

Rays of light shining behind her. Gray eyes narrowed in thought.

Luffy finally came to a stop. Her onyx colored eyes looking over the town. She had to an edge of a cliff. Somewhere where she could see the entire town, it's city, and the ocean. The bright blue ocean that reigned supreme in freedom and power.

The sun hit her face but she basked in its light. She smiled. A soft firey glow swallowing her she breathed it in and placed a hand over her heart. She opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One piece. Love the story and it's characters though! Thanks for following, liking, and reading. Please enjoy!**

**...**

**Month 1:**

During the first week Luffy had discovered the _perks_ that came with being a ghost. The first one being able to go through buildings. That one she found out by accident when she had been chased by some dark gooey thing. The next was visualization. That one only seemed to happen when she got angry.

Thirdly she could _stretch._ Yes, stretch. Not like exercising stretches, but like _rubber_ stretch. When she had found the last one out she had propelled herself into the sky wanting to see how high she could go. Luffy was amazed and very excited about her newfound ability.

That was also the day she met her Demon. He was average height with wine red hair. A bit on the scruffy side and three scar marks over his eye. He wore a strawhat over his head, an awesome cape over his shoulders, and a simple shirt and shorts. He had grinned at her ruffling her short raven hair.

Luffy had nagged at him to stop messing with her hair. She puffed out her cheeks and he laughed shaking his head. From there on the two had become friends. He treated her as family and she looked up to him as a father, friend, role model, and as someone she would surpass. He laughed at her when she had told him that she would beat him one day and prove it for the entire world know.

"Beat me? You still have a long way to go kiddo. But..." Shanks stood up. His hand on his strawhat, "If you ever do get that strong then I'll be watching from my seat, waiting for that fight. Make sure to bring my hat back to me though, kay brat." He shoved his strawhat on her head and disappeared.

Luffy reached for the hat. "It's a promise!" She held her fist in the air grinning like her life depended on it. She could hear him chuckling faintly in the wind.

**Month 2: Week 3: Saturday:**

By the second month Luffy had mastered her mysterious power and learned about the game she had been signed up for. Basically the jist of it was survival and that's all that really got through her head. Luffy yawned, bored. She was currently laying down somewhere about to fall asleep when...

_Bang!_

_Thud._

Luffy jumped awake. She looked drowsily at the men who woke her up. She glared at them.

"Right when I was about to fall asleep..." The men stared at her. They were dressed as hit men and held guns aimed at her. Luffy looked at them blankly.

She moved and they shot. However the bullet did not go through her. Luffy smirked. She had learned that bullets did no damage to her since her body (or was it ghost form?) Was made from rubber.

The men backed away. They hadn't expected this. In an instant they were down kissing the ground beneath them. Luffy dusted her hands off.

"Are..." Luffy heard a weak voice groan out softly. She looked over to her right.

A young girl with long wavy blue hair dressed in a white and gold accented dress leaned against the wall of the alley blood oozing out from her shoulder. Her blue eyes hazy.

"Are...you an...angel...?"

Luffy laughed, "No. I'm just me. A ghost." The girl smiled faintly, "I wonder...if I'll become one too..."

Luffy looked at her seriously, "Your just going to give up?"

She looked shocked, "H-huh?"

"You're such a baby. Just because you've been shot your going to give up." Luffy huffed.

The girl looked at Luffy angry, "I'm not a child! And I'm not giving up!"

Luffy stared at her, "Then get up and lets go." She held her hand out to her. She looked shocked at the gesture but took Luffy's hand gratefully.

"Thank you..." She waited for Luffy to introduce herself.

Luffy grinned, "Monkey D Luffy."

"Nefertari Vivi. Thank you Luffy." Vivi smiled shakily. Luffy laughed, "No problem Vivi."

**Week 3: Sunday:**

Vivi giggled softly sat cross legged on the bed stretching her cheeks and making funny faces. Luffy grinned. She had helped Vivi get across town to a hospital making sure to beat up any men dressed in suits. They had made it just in time when Vivi suddenly collapsed from blood loss.

The doctors rushed her inside and Luffy went with her trying to keep her awake. In the end she made it but would have a scar from the bullet lodge within her shoulder. Luffy waited the entire time for her to wake up. Spending the time to nap and pick her nose.

Now that she was awake however Luffy talked Vivi's ear nonstop. Asking her any question that came to mind. One of them being, "Do you poop?"

Vive had given Luffy a fond yet stern look that broke her into laughter, "Haha. Yes, Luffy-san. I'm human as well."

Luffy looked away puffing her cheeks. Vivi laughed harder. Once her laughter had died down Vivi sighed. "Thank you, again Luffy-san."

"Eh? What for?"

Vivi looked down at her hands, "For saving me and encouraging me to live." Luffy stilled, "During the operation I heard you speaking to me. Telling me about yourself. You helped me make it through, so...thank you."

Luffy sighed hiding her smiling face behind the hat. Luffy laid her head down on Vivi's lap, "Don't tell anyone. Shishishi."

Vivi nodded, "Of course. It's your story to tell."

"Shishi."

**Month 3: week 2: Tuesday:**

Two weeks had passed since Luffy met Vivi. Luffy had actually expected Vivi to stop being able to see her by the beginning of last week. She figured that Vivi only saw her because she was close to death, but maybe it wasn't. Either way Luffy wasn't complaining. At least now she had someone to chat with.

However today Luffy was simply wandering the city side. Even though Luffy had fought rouge demons she had never come across another ghost. She was beginning to become curious.

Lost in thought Luffy bumped into someone. Losing her balance for that slight moment Luffy wobbled on the heel of her feet trying to regain it. Once she was back on her feet Luffy looked up to see who she had bumped into. It turned out to be a very bustful woman with shoulder length black hair with blunt bangs.

The woman was dressed in a short black lether dress with long black boots. Her eyes were sea blue twinkling with mischief. She giggled to herself, "So your the new player."

Luffy tilted her head, "New player?" Let it be known to all that Luffy was very forgetful. The woman laughed, "Yes. The new player."

She looked at Luffy thoughtfully, "Well, I need to go now. I hope we meet again soon, player-san." She left Luffy standing there watching as she disappeared into a sea of people.

"Huh. I wonder who she was...?"

**Month 5: Week 1: Day 1 of the starting game: Monday:**

Luffy was really, really, _really_ grumpy. One moment she was in the hospital room chatting with Vivi (someone really had it in for her that was twenty fifth time there!) And the next she was standing on an invisible platform with tons of other people. Luffy did not take well to being taken.

Even if it were somewhere cool.

People chatted with one another and Luffy felt her chest constrict. She ignored the feeling and walked around. Suddenly all the noise stopped and Luffy felt as if she were carrying a heavyweight on her back. She stood her ground gritting her teeth.

_**"Players. Ghosts. From this day onwards starting now the game of survival will begin. As you all may have experienced at the beginning of your life as a ghost there is a creature. A creature far worse than demons, then angels is out here.**_

_**It will hunt you down and swallow you whole. Your only chance of survival is,"**_ they paused suspension high in the air,_**" none. You either survive or you die. Teams and alliances are all allowed. However I would suggest working alone. Afterall you never truly know a person. Hahahaha! Ah, well that's all I have to say to you. Ciao."**_

The weight that Luffy had been feeling vanished with the voice. Luffy relaxed the tension leaving her body. She relaxed.

"I...I...I don't want to die!" Someone screamed. Luffy turned her head as many others did as well.

"Why do we even have to compete in something like this!? It makes no sense!" Another screamed panicked. Murmurs of agreement fluttered by. Luffy watched disinterested.

Looking down at the city below Luffy noticed a dark gooe crawling up the building launching itself at them she yelled and people turned.

_"Aaaahhhhh! It's here!" _

People started running trying to get away as fast as they could. Luffy stayed however and watched in horror as many of them got swallowed up. Many of the screaming in terror and pleading for someone to help. That's when she saw him.

A running reindeer(?) wearing shorts and a pink top hat. The gooey thing catching up to it. She didn't even think about it only acting. She reached out for the deer her arm wrapping around him.

Once he was safely secure in her arms she ran leaping off the invisible platform and into the sea of people. She didn't stop running wanting to get away from that thing as quick as possible.

/

Elsewhere:

A young man dressed in burgundy wine colored clothes outlined in gold sat on a dreary gray throne watching the players scream in terror. He smiled widely showing his canine teeth.

"What a wonderful start. I hope they'll keep more entertained this time around."


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own One piece! I love the story and it's characters, but I do not own it! Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting! Please enjoy!**

**By the way thank you rockelenelly and Kimi Saruby for your reviews!**

**/**

A month had passed since the game began. It started with 17,000,000 contestants and now they were down to 2,595,000. Many of them were dying off and people were getting desperate. Some joining forces and trying to survive. Others killing other players all just to survive.

It wasn't just players however. There were other creatures. Nameless demons with no mind. Fallen angels and sirens. Vampires, spirit animals, witches, and exorcist's.

No where was truly safe. In the midst of it all however there were eleven leaders of power.

The kidds.

The heart.

The strawhat.

The jewel.

The monk.

The psychic.

The firetank .

The dealer.

The X.

and The Air.

The kidds was a two man group. Eustass Kid and a man named Killer. They only accepted those they thought as strong.

The heart was a man named Trafalgar Law. He had several others following him. He looked cold to others but he did worry for his team. People nicknamed him "Surgeon of Death".

Strawhat was a young boy dressed in a red with four others in his group. On his own he was fearsome, but when his team was at risk he was a true monster. His name Monkey D Luffy.

The jewel was a woman with pink hair. Her name Bonney Jewelry. She had her own team one she handpicked.

The Monk was a dark man having committed crimes in his life before and now a fallen monk. He took in many people his groups one of the largest. His name was Urouge.

The psychic was a weird noble man who was into tarot cards. His group wasn't large with him being picky on who joined. Choosing to read their fate before choosing.

Fire tank was an older man than most of them there. Always seen smoking. His name was Capone Bege. He was dressed like a mafia member his group always expanding. A walking fortress.

Dealer was unknown. No one knew his name or what he looked like. The only thing that they knew was he was a killer with a team of them. Some even referred to him as "Black beard".

X was another one of the eleven. His face covered by a mask. He was one his own never taking in any others. He was already strong enough on his own and deemed it pointless on taking others.

Air was the last. His name scratchmen Apoo. He was a skilled martial artist and a really big music lover. That was really obvious since he had piano patterned teeth and headphones. He had a team of music lovers which he trained to survive.

These were the eleven figure leaders of power. All gifted with power equal to those of demons. All capable of fighting off the monsters of the game. However that did not stop the other contestants from trying to kill them. So many tried and so many failed.

Many were beginning to lose hope of ever winning this game of survival. Many began fearing what would happen if any of the eleven even decided on joining forces. However this was only the first month. The first month of this game of survival.

**/**

**?:**

A young boy with onyx colored eyes, a scar under his left eye dressed in a red sleevelss jacket with a white fur trim around the hood, an open red vest with badages around his chest, and blue shorts walked around whistling an old song. He looked around the red color contrasting brightly against the sea of people. He stopped to turn around and dodge an arrow aimed at him.

Onyx colored eyes stared dangerously at the woman. She wore a hooded long coat and held a bow in her hands. She shook where she stood. He approached her slowly and she stepped away scared. He reached her and the girl flinched.

He grinned and patted her head, walking away and leaving the arrow she shot at him with her. The girl stood dumbfounded. She spun around quickly but he had already blended in with the crowd.

**...**

He landed on the balcony of a tree house crawling in through a small door. His hood falling off revealing short messy black hair. The boy grinned, "Oi, Robin! Franky! Brook! Chopper! I'm back!"

"Luffy!" An adorable milk coffee colored reindeer ran over to him smiling cutely while wearing a pink top hat with an 'x'. Luffy looked at him, "I got the candy." He held up a plastic bad filled with beautifully made candy wrapped in a neat plastic bag tied with a silky orange ribbon.

The reindeer smiled cheering, "Yay! Now we just need to sneak into the hospital!" Luffy grinned, "Yosh! Let's do it then!"

A young woman with raven hair dressed in a spaghetti strapped cobalt blue shirt and a matching mini skirt. It looked like a dress. She smiled kindly chuckling, "We have to wait until night time Luffy. The doctors are probably still bustling around her checking her medication."

Luffy pouted, "But I want to go now, Robin!" He whined throwing himself on the ground and rolling around like a child. Robin chuckled.

A skeleton appeared dressed in a royal purple suit a giant afro and a cane in his hand. "Luffy-san, what are you doing?"

Luffy stopped and stared at him his head upside down, "I dunno. It just seemed like something fun to do. Wanna try Brook?"

Brook laughed, "Why not?" He laid on the ground and the two began to roll around laughing as they did so. Robin joined in on the laughing. Chopper watched them roll and tried it as well. A tall man dressed in an open Hawaiian shirt wearing only bloopers watched them.

He ad spiky electric blue hair a triple butt chin and shades over his eyes. Part of his body were replaced with metal parts; such as his nose. He went to the fridge taking out a cola bottle. He grinned at the three.

Soon Robin was watching the three roll around on the ground all of them laughing like idiots.

Night time soon came. Leaving their home silently the five made their way to a hospital up in the city. Sneaking in was easy it was getting past the doctors around room F-66 was the hard part. However the amazing thing about sneaking in during night was that the guards and doctors were already tired from working during the day. All they had to do was play soft music and they were gone.

Brook took out his violin and played fur Elise. By the middle of the song there were snores. Luffy grinned, "Let's go!" He yelled whispering. Robin nodded. The five made their way slowly towards the door.

The inside of the room looked like a regular hospital room only more bare looking. The doctors laid on the ground drooling and snoring, but they ignored them. The one they were seeking was at the corner of the room. Pulling the curtain away it revealed a petite blonde girl hugging a stitch plushie.

Her blonde hair reached mid back it parted into two large strands that reached her chin messy bangs covering her forehead while some spiked to the left. Her eyes were blue and her skin pale. She yawned softly.

"I was getting worried. I thought for a minute that Luffy got you all lost again," she murmured drowsily. Luffy flicked her forehead. "Ah!"

Chopper whacked Luffy on the head eyes glaring, "You're not supposed to hit injured people baka!" Luffy's head bobbled up and down. Robin giggled and Brook did a santa laugh. Franky grinned trying not to laugh too loud.

Robin turned to the girl pulling out a bag of candy. The same bag of candy that Luffy went to look for today. The girl's face lit up like the sun.

"Yay! Thank you so much Luffy-ni! Robin-ni! Chop-ni! Broo-ni! Franky-ni!"

She smiled brightly carefully undoing the ribbon. She looked at the ribbon and back at them, "Hehe! My favorite color too!" They all smiled.

"Rixa-chan, what did the doctors say about your health?" Chopper asked.

Rixa shook her head, "They said they'd have to keep until next year."

Chopper looked sad, "Oh."

Rixa smiled and slid her hand under his hat scratching his head. Chopper laughed, "Stop that! That feels weird you bastard!" He started doing some wiggly dance that had no one.

Everyone laughed and the night went on like this in content laughter.

**/**

**? ?:**

The man dressed in burgundy wine paced back and forth whining to himself, _"God! These guys are getting so boorring! The only real interesting ones are the eleven Supers! Someone save me from this boredom!" _

Suddenly a figure cloaked in white appeared behind him, "Bored I hear. Well, I have just the thing to bring back the fun~"

The burgundy wine man faced them looking like a child during Christmas. "Really?! What is it!" The white figure chuckled, "All in good time brother. All in good time. For now I need to set up preparations if I want this to work."

The burgundy wine man pouted, "Fine. But it better be good!"

More chuckling, "Oh trust me, it will."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own One piece! Though I wished I owned their clothes... they look so nice and comfy...**

**Thanks for following/favoriting/reading! I love you guys and I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I really do appreciate them!**

**/**

It was a dark empty room. Nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard. The dark room then lit up with eleven pillars of light. Eleven people chained and brutally battered. Those eleven sat there. Some thinking, some struggling, and some some screaming at their captor to let them go.

A woman dressed in a wine pink dress, two open slits on her sides showing skin all the way up to her cleavage, wearing sharp healed sandals stood in the center of them. Her hair was lavender curling at the sides, her eyes were bloody red, and her lips painted innocent pink. She grinned, "To think that the great Yonko's and Shichibukai's would be caught so easily!"

All of them glared at her. Some even snarling. The woman laughed harder, "Ahahaha! Oh," she sighed and looked directly at one of the eleven chained. It was man with red hair and three scars. He glared at her silently, "Oi, you," she said her face distorting into a scowl, "stop looking at me with those eyes of yours."

The man grinned, "And turn away from such pretty woman?" She moved swiftly standing in front him holding his face in her hands. He laughed, "Got a manicure I see Lorin." Lorin smiled sinisterly. She slapped his face, "Don't adress me so casually as if we were friends, Scum."

He laughed extremely humored. He looked at her seriously, glaring,"Funny hearing you say that since you were one of us not that long ago." Lorin scowled and kicked him.

The other ten watched glaring at her. When Lorin finally decided that she had punished him enough she stepped back, "**NEVER talk back to me, again!" **She left the room vanishing in a puff of smoke. The man coughed.

"Are you alright, Shanks?" A large man, who reassembled a fish, asked him. Shanks coughed a bit more but grinned, "You kidding me Jinbe?" Shanks smirked, "That woman's kick are like baby ones compared to Boa's."

A young woman with long dark brown hair, gray-ish black in the light, and a bustful body. She smirked, her large snake hoop earrings tinkling as she moved her head, "Keep praising me like that and maybe one day I'll let you into my half of the underworld, red hair man."

"Really?" Shanks asked amused. Boa glared at him, "Of course not! My land does not allow men! Such pigs will never be allowed to enter my beautiful land!"

Shanks chuckled. Jinbe shook his head a slight small on his lips. Some of the other eleven chuckled.

"...This is boring," Shanks said tilting his head back. The other ten looked at him glaring for pointing out the obvious.

"What do you think she's going to do?" A man with golden eyes dressed in an open shirt suit asked. Shanks sighed, "Who knows. All that can really be said for certain is that we're here and there's no one to stop the new master from summoning stronger demons from the other side."

No said anything. They were all thinking of how much chaos would happen thanks to this. And they all realized how helpless they were without the former game masters. Their king and then his successor.

However...

"Wait," A man dressed as a clown said. He looked at Shanks, "Didn't you say that you became the Demon of some brat out in the game?"

The nine turned their heads to Shanks giving him looks of annoyance. Shanks ignored them and said, "Oh, yeah. Luffy you mean. Yeah the kids my claim."

The clowns eye twitched. He wasn't the only angry one.

"Red hair man, if we weren't binded to these magic circles or chained to the wall I would kick you to the darkest part of Hell!" Boa screamed glaring daggers at Shanks who laughed, "Sorry, I forgot."

The golden eyed man sighed, "Honestly, we should prohibit you from drinking. I swear it's killing your brain cells...if you have any that it." Shanks let out a "Hey! I heard that Mihawk!"

Mihawk smirked, "You were supposed to." Shanks pouted, "Some friend you are."

"I don't recall ever calling myself your friend. That was something you decided all on your own."

Shanks glared at him, "You're a real bastard you know."

"No I didn't."

A white heeled shoe hit Shanks perfectly in the face. Boa glared at him. "Can we get back to the topic at hand now?"

Shanks looked at her, "Y-yeah. So, um, what about Luffy? Buggy?"

The clown, Buggy grinned, "Well if the brat really is your charge you should be able to contact him and ask him for his help." The idea made sense. The only problem was...

"Well I'd like to but," Shanks laughed, "I can't."

Buggy gaped. Boa gave him a look of outrage as did many of the others except three.

"Why the hell not?!"

Shanks grinned, "Because then Luffy would be the one in danger."

"So a player is more important than the rest of us?!"

As Shanks was about to speak an old white bearded man spoke, "Boa calm yourself. Shanks is doing the right thing by deciding not to."

Boa looked confused.

"You see if Shanks were to contact the boy right now he would end up becoming a guest in the boy's body and his body here would be unoccupied."

She seemed to realize what that would mean. "So...then...we're helpless...?"

The mood plummeted. No one said or suggested anything after that.

**/**

Lorin appeared in another room. The room was wide and nicely furnished. A large tv screen at the front. A man wearing burgundy wine sat in a couch sipping a glass of wine while watching the screen. He waved for her to come.

Flopping herself down on the couch she sighed and tilted her head back dramatically.

"I take it that your so called_ 'preparations'_ are taking much longer than you expected?"

"No...yes...maybe! Just...ugh! That Shanks infuriates me! How dare he!" She glared at the screen.

The man besides her sighed boredly, "You know," she turned to face him, "It's been five months since you told me you were going to help me rid of my boredom, and I'm still bored." Lorin flinched away shaking.

"The players aren't dying as quickly or as easily as before. I'm getting bored, so whatever your planning it better me good. Or else..." The black gooey thing from the game appeared inching it's way towards her. Lorin scrambled away. The man smirked and he snapped his fingers the creature disappearing.

Lorin vanished planning on performing the ceremony as quickly as possible fearing for her life.

**/ / / / / / **

Luffy was bored. Lately everyone had stopped attacking him and his nakamas giving them more time to relax, but today...

Luffy turned his head. Robin was reading, Chopper was playing with some blocks they found, Franky was building something, and Brook was tuning his violin. Which left Luffy with nothing to do. He puffed out his cheeks.

Robin seemed to notice that their leader was bored and smiled kindly, "Luffy-san why don't you go explore? I'm sure you'll find something fun to do if you look."

Luffy brightened at the suggestion, "Yosh! I'm going to go explore!" Robin chuckled fondly and threw him his phone. Luffy caught it barely, "Hehe. Thank you, Robin."

"Your welcome."

Luffy rushed out grabbing his strawhat on the way out. Everyone turned around stopping what they were doing just to say, "Bye Luffy! Be careful!"

Of course they didn't all say it exactly like that, but they did tell him to be careful. Luffy grinned. He loved his nakama. They were the most important thing to him. He only hoped that he was strong enough to keep them safe.


	6. Chapter 6

I** do not own One piece! I wish owned their clothes however! Especially Law's! Have you guys seen how fluffy looking his coat is!? It looks so soft! I want it! His hat too!**

**Anyways thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it! Thanks again! I love you all! I made this chapter longer than the rest because the words just kept coming to me. Thanks for all the support and encouragement! I hope you'll all enjoy!**

**By the way here's the time line:(more for me since I tend to confuse myself...im so silly...xp)**

**Luffy died: May 5**

**Month 1: May**

**Month 2: June**

**3: July**

**5: September (start of the game)**

**6: October**

**7: November**

**8: December**

**9: January**

**10: February( Current month)**

**By the way I also feel that there are some things I should clear up.**

**1: This is LIKE a GAME. There will be side missions and later on mini games. So their will be some people, like Vivi, who can see them. There are also some stores that are part of the ghost world. Meaning they can enter the store and be seen.**

**2: Money is received from missions or from fighting.**

**3: rewards always given. So that's where the phone Luffy had in the last chapter was from.**

**4: The last 5(6) weeks were the first half. It's like the preliminary round.**

**5: Luffy is being referred to as a male because that's what everyone else, but her team and Shanks, see her as.**

**Sorry for OOCness in the beginning of the chapter. ~ I tried keeping them IC. But I didn't know how. I hope at least you'll forgive me. Sorry for the late update as well! Ah! I'm made some changes to the timeline in the previous chapter if anyone's confused.**

**/ **

Law sat lazily on his chair thinking. Not one of his teammates wanted to disturb him in fear of being placed on toilet duty. However they were all bored and wanted to do something interesting. They were even willing to bug their leader for some entertainment.

Everyone but Bepo. Bepo was a white polar bear wearing a black jumpsuit with brown boots. He had sharp teeth but a kind mellow demeanor. He walked up to Law.

"Penny for your thoughts, boss"

Law didn't answer him. Bepo waited in silence sweat beginning to drip down his fur. Law finally answered, "Do you remember the boy we meet during week two?"

Bepo, startled, thought back to week four.

"You mean Luffy-san?"

Law nodded. He sighed and folded his hands together recalling the string of events that led him to his current thoughts.

_FLASHBACK... September, fourth week, Thursday..._

_It was Wednesday, week two of the game. However it was not peaceful. It was anything but that. The eleven supernova's were all scattered around the area. They were in the down part of the town, bear the beach._

_How it all started Bepo wasn't even sure. One minute he was walking behind Law following him and the next he was stranded on the beach admist all the fighting. He wasn't even sure how he got seperated!_

_Bepo kicked a trio about to jump him away making a way for him. He muttered a "sorry" and went on his way. However before he could get far he was surrounded by an entire group. Bepo looked around desperately for an escape route. The group of people surrounding him closed in on him._

_Bepo fought but every time he took one of them down two more lunged at him. Eventually he was outnumbered, not that he wasn't before but still..._

_Bepo prepared for the inevitable, closing his eyes shut. Suddenly he heard someone scream in terror. Bepo turned his head in the direction of the scream, eyes remaining shut. The others surrounding him turned as well. Suddenly more of them began screaming and they eventually dispersed. Bepo shocked opened his eyes to see who it was that could inspire this much fear as his leader._

_Standing there in front of him was the boy with the strawhat. Strawhat Luffy. He glared at the running group and then at Bepo. Bepo watched him wearily not sure if he could fight someone who was rumored to be nearly as strong as Kidd._

_Luffy however had other ideas. The moment he saw Bepo there were stars in his eyes. Shining, spinning stars to be precise._

_He lunged himself at Bepo._

_"You're a real bear! So COOL!" Bepo looked embarrassed and said, "Thanks."_

_Luffy looked even more impressed, "You can talk too!"_

_Bepo said, "Yeah, sorry." Bepo was really hesitant on others reactions when pointing out he spoke. Luffy however twisted his head, "Eh? Why?"_

_"Well most people freak out when they see a talking bear. Sorry."_

_Luffy looked at him and nodded his head, "Like Chopper?" Bepo tilted his head. Chopper? Who was that? Was this 'Chopper' part of Strawhat's team?_

_Luffy grinned while laughing, "Chopper's my nakama. He's a talking reindeer and the doctor." Bepo was in shock. There was another like him. Luffy suddenly released Bepo and tugged him down._

_Surprised Bepo landed on his jaw. However he had then noticed the bullet hole in the spot he had once been standing in. Luffy stood up, grinning. He turned to Bepo, "Wait here. I'll be back, shishsi."_

_Bepo was too shocked for words. Straw-hat Luffy had saved him. Saved him without thinking about whether or not he was a threat! Was the boy really that confident in his own abilities or was it something else? Bepo watched as the boy left, a quick blur to the eye, and came back grinning a grown man over his shoulder._

_Bepo's eyes popped out of their sockets. Luffy however did his signature laugh and grin. From there on the two fought their way through the mass of people and back into safer territory. Safer territory meaning the woods._

_They made it into the woods safely. Not unharmed but still alive. Luffy sighed and plopped down on the ground stretching his arms. "Aaahhh~ So tired!" Luffy closed his eyes and snored softly. Bepo merely watched him._

_The sound of crunching leaves alerted him. Bepo turned around to look at the source. It turned out to be a young woman dressed in dark purple and black. Her raven hair flowed in the light breeze. She stared at him a mysterious smile on her lips. A smile that sent chills down his spine._

_Bepo backed away wearily. If Shachi and Penguin were here they'd probably be yelling at him for being scared of a woman. The woman stepped closer to him and Bepo prepared for the worst, but instead what happened was..._

_"Oi! Robin! What are you doing?" Luffy had woken up feeling something was amist._

_Robin chuckled, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to be sure that you hadn't been mauled by a bear again. We all know how that ended last time."_

_Luffy looked at her annoyed, "That was awhile back! Besides it wasn't my fault that bear came out of no where!"_

_Robin chuckled shaking her head. Bepo felt relieved. At least now he didn't have to worry so much about being killed by the young lady. Lost so deep in his thoughts Bepo hadn't noticed Luffy call out to him._

_At least not until he saw a hand wave in front of him. Jumping back Bepo looked at Luffy and Robin._

_"S-sorry. What did you say?"_

_Luffy pouted, "I was asking what you name was."_

_"B-Bepo. Why?"_

_Luffy grinned, "Well Bepo I want you on my team!" Luffy bluntly stated. Bepo's jaw dropped and he shook his head. Luffy frowned._

_"I'm already part of a team. Sorry."_

_Luffy pouted and Robin chuckled._

_"I suppose we should help you get back then, right Luffy-san?" Robin asked a knowing smile on her lips. Luffy pouted but nodded his head. Bepo had a weird feeling._

_Luffy jumped onto his feet. "Let's go!" He walked in a random direction Bepo and Robin following right after._

**Two hours** **later**...

_During these two hours Bepo learned many interesting things about Luffy and his team._

_One: They were either crazy or dumb._

_Two: Always have coke on hand._

_Three: Chopper gets embarrassed easily._

_Four: Robin has a scary imagination. One that should never be allowed to ever be seen._

_Five: Don't ever underestimate the perverts willpower to see their perverted fantasies._

_Six: Always have food just in case. Otherwise Luffy might decided to eat you. Bepo learned this by the first hour._

_The list went on, but Bepo admitted that they were all a very funny and joyous group. Strong as well. It was a bit worrisome however how they all tended to overreact, but their expressions were humorous._

_It was seven in the evening when Bepo returned to his team. They were standing in front of the building all with worried looks. Mostly meaning Shachi and Penguin. Law didn't show his worry. When they spotted they ran to him only stopping midway when they saw who he was with._

_Their jaws dropped. Bepo waved. Unknowingly they waved back._

_Luffy and his team stopped, "These are your nakama?"_

_Bepo nodded. Luffy grinned and on they went meeting Shachi and Penguin halfway. Shocking the poor guys. Law and Jean walked at more slower and calmer pace. Both groups stood before one another._

_Luffy wore his signature grin. He looked at Bepo, "Shishis, well I guess we found your nakama Bepo." He crossed his arms behind his head and balanced on his heels. Robin chuckled, Brook did his, "Yohoho," laugh, and Franky grinned patting Bepo on the back. Chopper, who sat on Luffy's head waved farewell to his new animal friend._

_Law watched intrigued by the unexpected events. His gray eyes watched those of the leader. However he did also watch his subordinate from the corner of his eye. A hint of a smile on his lips. Bepo came over to their side waving farewell to the other team._

_The strawhat's left soon afterwards heading higher into the city part. Not however without the comment of, "Oi! Bepo! Next time I'm taking you with us even if I have to drag you!" Bepo blushed slightly._

_Shachi and Penguin turned their heads to poor Bepo. Law watched the young boy leave catching his laughter in his ears. Law shook his head and turned to Bepo._

_"What did he ask you?"_

_Bepo appeared flustered, "He asked if I'd join his team. I said no, sorry." Shachi and Penguin did their usual, "Why are you apologizing?!" Bepo's usual answer, "Sorry."_

_Law sighed. Sometimes it was difficult dealing with them other times it was just easy to ignore. He looked back at the direction of where the strawhat's left. He wondered what the chance of meeting them again would be._

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / +!**

_Turns out the next time they met Straw-hat does try kidnapping Bepo. The Heart team had been casually strolling the town when Bepo was suddenly dragged away. It took them three hours just to find them._

_And where they found them just so happened to be the festival area. It turned out Luffy had needed help with getting something because the two were carrying a giant box with the help of Chopper and Franky. Bepo let go of the box when he spotted them waving at them. The box began to shake._

_"Oi! Bepo!" Chopper yelled out trying to stabilize the box. Bepo gasped and turned back around to help carry the box. The Heart team ran to him about to hug him when Bepo held out his paw. Law and Jean stared at the box._

_"What's in the box?" Law asked. Luffy grinned, "The best surprise ever!"_

_Law raised his brow, "Hoh? Really, is that so..? ...Is that also why you kidnapped my team member, Mugiwara-ya?"_

_Luffy chuckled, "Yup!" Law sighed, "May I have him back then?"_

_Luffy's face turned blank and he bluntly said, "No. We still need to get this Rix."_

_Law's attention now focused on 'Rix'. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Either way though..._

_"And you need Bepo's help with this?"_

_"Yup." Law felt his eye twitch. The brat had said all this without the slightest hint of hesitation. He had a feeling that Mugiwara was going to a stubborn one. Law pondered the pro's and con's of heading with them. Before he could even decided, however, Shachi and Penguin had already spoken for them._

_"We're going with you then!"_

_Luffy grinned. Franky yelled, "SUPER! If you're going to follow then here," he moved over and waved for them to move over to where he was, "help us carry this thing." _

_Shachi and Penguin both glanced over the giant gift wrapped box and gulped. They, however, did not back down and moved to help the strawhat's carry the gift._

_Law sighed frustrated. Shachi and Penguin really did need to think things through every now and then. However he did move to help them. Jean following his lead._

_When he grabbed the side of the box Law realized how heavy the thing was. It was really heavy and Law was curious on what the hell was in it. Apparently he wasn't the only one to think it was heavy._

_Law turned to Luffy, "So where are we taking this thing to Mugiwara-ya?"_

_"Shishi, to the hospital."_

_Law grunted, "Which one?" He tried recalling all the hospitals in the area and further one._

_"The one with a smiley face."_

_Ah. That _one._ Law knew which hospitals he was talking about now. There was only _one_ hospital with a smiley face._

_"The Corazon's hospital back in the richer part of the city you mean?"_

_Luffy thought about it before shrugging. Chopper sighed and answered for him, "Yeah, it's that one. Robin and Brook are already there waiting."_

_Law nodded. Everyone's attention shifted back to the box._

_"Ugh, Cap," Shachi groaned, "Can we please start moving? My arms are really starting to hurt from carrying this box." Law bite back a sigh and started walking. _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . . . ... . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ._

_From twelve since Bepo was kidnapped to three in the evening when they found him and up to nine at night._

_It took them six. SIX hours to get from where they were to the Corazon's hospital, and all because Shachi needed breaks and Luffy would wander off in search of his beloved meat. It took an hour just to find him. Law already wanted to strangle the kid, but seeing as he was rubber that probably wouldn't even work. However they were already here at the hospital, so he supposed it was alright. They had already met up with Robin and Brook and were now trying to get the giant box inside._

_Unfortunately__ for them they needed to take the stairs. Meaning more work for them. Law didn't even want to think of how long it would take them to get this box up there. Fortunately they were able to stuff the box in the elevator...unfortunately they had to send Luffy being the only one able to fit inside the elevator alongside the box. The rest of them had to climb through the stairs._

_By the time they made it up to the sixth floor Luffy was there waiting. He hung on the ceiling looking like one of those people who try to scare people when it was halloween. Law raised his brow and Luffy grinned._

_"Finally! I was getting bored waiting for you guys!" Law sighed refraining himself from eye rolling. 'Of course he would get bored. Honestly he's like a child stuck in a teens body.'_

_Either way they were here and now all they had left to do was finish bringing this large box to room F-66. The rest of the adventure passed by quickly with Law's team leaving the moment they reached the door._

_"Well, Mugiwara-ya," Law stated calmly Bepo and everyone behind, "This is where we part. Sayonara."_

_Luffy pouted and mumbled something the others didn't catch but something that Robin did. Robin chuckled. Law and his team walked away._

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /** /

_The third time they bumped into each other it was when Luffy had stolen meat from Bonney Jewelry. How the kid managed that Law never found out. The only thing he recalled happening was HIM being the only thing keeping Mugiwara alive._

_Luffy hid behind him glaring at Bonney and Bonney glaring at Luffy. _

_"Give me back my meat!"_

_"Never! You already ate the meat I usually go to! This is fair!"_

_The argument went back and forth with Law being dragged into it when Luffy said, "Tra-dude! Aren't I right!?"_

_Law stared into dark endless eyes and then back at glaring purple eyes. Law really didn't want to be in between these two, but he always had horrible luck. All honesty however, Law didn't know how to answer knowing that however he decided to respond he was going to make one of them mad._

_He seemed to be fortunate today though because just then Kidd came in declaring that the two of them have a score to settle and was promptly dragged off. Whatever happened afterwards Law had no idea. He just tried not thinking about it too often._

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

_The fourth time they met it was on the battlefield once more. It seemed this time the battle was in the forest at night. Werewolves, vampires, and witches it so happened to be. Werewolves were easy to deal with. Just chop them up or beat them senseless._

_Vampires were simple as well. Just talk about God with the lower class and...Bam! They're gone. Higher class were tricky but those were once in a blue moon._

_Now witches. Those were a pain. With their spells and charms they could easily capture them and suck their souls. Had to be careful with them since they really loved setting traps._

_However this time around the battle seemed easier. Law wondered why that was. He soon realized it was due to the other Supernova. Because he was reckless and charge in first the witches didn't have time to prepare for any traps and any that they did have set up were disabled the moment Luffy passed them. Law was curious as to know why that was, but he knew that, that question was one for another time when he wasn't fighting._

_His attention returned to the battlefield. He couldn't help but keep eyes on Luffy however. His interest had fully reached it's peak._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Bepo watched Law think.

"So...you're curious about Luffy? That's what's kept you thinking for four days straight?"

Law glared lightly at him, "That makes me sound like a creepy stalker."

"Does it? Sorry."

Sigh, "...Bepo, bring the others here. There's something I want to discuss between us all."

Bepo nodded and rushed out to bring the others in.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy walked around town hands behind his head. He peaked down at his red phone checking the time. He still had an hour of free time left before he had to head back to his nakama. He passed by a store with dressed up mannequins in front of the window. He stopped.

Onyx eyes turned to the dressed up mannequins behind the glass admiring the feminine clothing with eyes of longing before shaking his head and wearing a grin again and running off sniffing for food. He ignored the longing in his heart to go back and look at the dressed mannequin.

Back at the store the mannequins remained there all dressed in white gowns. Bridal gowns.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update ****_again_****. I was busy these last few weeks and I had trouble thinking about how i wanted to start this next chapter and what I would do after it. Also had to catch up with my geometry class. I'm falling to a 'D' but I'm trying to keep it up to a 'C'. Hate surface and lateral area!**

**Sorry to bug you guys and say this but I just need to rant. F**K YOU BIO TEACH! GOD DAMN YOU! YOU HAVE MADE LEARNING SUCH A PAIN AND YOU SUCK! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO STAY ON TRACK AND THINK THINGS THROUGH! GO BACK AND TAKE A MATH CLASS TOO! YOU DON't KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SMALL AND LARGE! YOU ALSO CAN'T EXPLAIN/WRITE THINGS IN AN UNDERSTANDING FASHION! F**K YOU F**K YOU F**K YOU!**

***sigh* Thank you guys for listening to me rant. *sigh* sorry for wasting your guys' time with my life.** I'm also sorry that most of this chapter was wasted with this long author note. I'm sorry that it's not long and I hope you'll all forgive me, gomen.

**Well besides my trouble with math AND bio here's the next chapter! Thank you all to those who have decided to follow and those who have followed from the start! I love you guys and I hope you'll keep reading!**

**I do not own One piece. I wish I owned Law's clothes tho...**

**Please, enjoy~**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Fly me to where the moon shines_

_Let my wings glide across this broken paradise_

_Show me where the sun will rise_

_Where there was warmth and love_

_Show me where the Eagles fly true and free tonight..._

Her soft pale colored hair fell around her small rosy face. Her breathing was heavy and it was difficult for her to inhale. Her body felt hot and feverish but it was deadly cold to the touch. Her tiny frame shook a shiver running down her spine.

**_"Dear lady of mine," _**smirk, _**"Won't you tell me where **_it**_ is? Where you and your precious treasure are hiding. Where the former monster of your game is~"_**

With blurred vision she opened her eyes and mouthed, _'Who..are..you..?'_

Chuckling. She felt someone stroke the top of her head, "Hihi~ You really should stop playing these games Lady~"

Slowly her eyes closed and they opened again only brighter. A smirk played on her lips, **_"Honestly Boy~ you should know by now that I will never give up my own nakama, joydo*."_**

A growl of annoyance, **_"Why you-!"_**

**_"Oi, do me a favor joydo. Just shut up joydo."_** Her eyes closed and remained that way. The man growled and sought to injure her while defenceless but failed having been blown away by a wind of light.

The sound of light footsteps resounded through the room. A tall slim figure came from the wind. They were dressed in white a red rose in their long blonde hair and their sapphire royal blue eyes staring at the small figure on the bed. A tight smile of their rose pink lips.

**"It's nice to see you again...imouto."**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Luffy grinned laughing brightly with his teammates right behind him. _"Bepo! Tra-guy!"_ He ran up to Bepo catching the polar bear in a gigantic hug and rubbing his face in Bepo's fur. "Ah~ So soft and fluffy~"

Bepo turned red and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. Luffy laughed before unwrapping himself from Bepo and standing.

"So Tra-guy how did you get my number?" Luffy scrunched his nose in curiosity. Law looked at Robin before looking away once she caught his glare. Robin giggled that creepy giggle of hers smirking. Law coughed and replied by saying, "I have my sources."

Luffy tilted his head, "Eh?" Law shook his head and stared at Luffy, "Mugiwara-ya," the seriousness in his voice alerted Luffy and he tensed. Law went on, " I'd like to form an alliance."

Three of Luffy's team member's jaws dropped- Franky, Brook, and Chopper- while Robin stared at him calculative. Luffy stared at him in a way that seemed to stare right into him. It took all his willpower not to shiver from that stare. Luffy's face lit up breaking into one of his widest grins, "Sure."

Law resisted falling in surprise and remained calm. It went a lot easier than he thought it would. Luffy just wore that bright grin of his and laughed especially when his members tried convincing him to reconsider and think this through. Law smirked lightly, not smile because Law** does not** do _smiles,_ thanking his luck that Luffy had easily agreed the alliance.

Suddenly Law stumbled a surprise weight on his back. Twisting his head he came face to face with a grinning face with onyx colored eyes.

"Shihihihi, Tra-guy shouldn't think so much. You get distracted easily." Luffy kept laughing at him enjoying the look of surprise on Law's face. Meanwhile Law's teammates laughed seeing their leader caught so off-guard. Bepo and Jean didn't knowing if they did they'd suffer whatever torture Penguin and Sachi would.

Law bonked Luffy on the head. Caught in surprise Luffy released Law his onyx eyes wide. Robin watched amused with the other men in the group stifling their laughter from seeing such an expression on their leader's face. Suddenly an idea, a very mischievous and possibly bad idea, worked it's way in Robin's mind. A mysterious smile on her lips had Chopper and Franky backing away slowing to stand besides Bepo and Jean.

**.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**

**"You know it was hard to find you in this mess of pest."** A low soft chuckle. The figure held their hand in hers, **"But...I suppose I can't blame you for that. You fought and it wasn't enough. They hurt you and hunted you like they had once before...but you fought for that monster...your nakama...you had no choice. To protect what you love... You sacrificed what made you...you..."**

A twitch in her fingers and her eyes alerting them of her waking up. They watched those dulled royal blue eyes open a sad smile on her lips, **"It's okay... It's okay..."** She rubbed the top of their head in a soothing manner. They leaned into her touch laying their head down besides her.

**"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being unable to help you. I'm sorry that I didn't make it when you needed me the most again. I'm sorry."** They kept on apologizing and she whispered the same words over and over again humming a song softly in their ear.

The two remained in their embrace for what felt like eternity. Neither parted away from each other.

.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /...

Luffy picked at his nose, Laws eyebrow twitched but he said nothing, and stared passively at Law, "Mou, what now?"

Law was tempted to say that now Luffy should go clean his hands and sanitize himself but refrained from doing so. Instead he said, "Now we search for a larger hideout."

Luffy picked the other side of his nose now. He twisted his head as far as he could using his rubber abilities and asked, "Eh? Why?"

Law sighed, "It would make things easier if both our teams were in the same area so that in case anyone of our members were to contact any trouble someone will be there to help. As well as learning to trust each other." Luffy made an 'oh' face seeing the brilliant reasoning as to why they should find a new hideout. Luffy bounced on the heels of his feet and grinned. He spun around, hands on his hips, to face his teammates.

"Yosh! Meinna, let's head out to find a new hideout!"

And just like that everyone, that including Law's own teammates, rushed out the forest and into civilization to search for a new hideout. Law rubbed his temple and mumbled something that sounded like, 'Stupid teammates,' and, 'you're supposed to follow your **leader** not the leader of another team.' Either way Law now had to catch up to find his team and his new teammates. He sighed once again.


End file.
